


Assurance

by haldoor



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I have no rights to Torchwood, Jack or Ianto; no money is earned from this fic<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Ianto seeks an answer to a question that's been bothering him<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Assurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> This double-drabble was written as a reward for [](http://theladymore.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymore**](http://theladymore.livejournal.com/) for her contribution to the [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** weekend challenge a few weeks ago. She asked for _nothing sad, nothing to do with COE_

"So, why me?"

"I liked the way you looked in a suit." Jack grinned widely at the memory.

"No, seriously, Jack." Ianto's brow furrowed as he met Jack's eyes; then he laid his head back on Jack's naked chest where it had been before he spoke, as if afraid of the real answer.

Jack's smile faltered as he weighed up words. He leaned forward to kiss Ianto's hair, cupping his shoulder. "Because… none of the others are quite like you."

Ianto lifted his head again, curiosity tinting his eyes. "How d'you mean?"

Jack snorted softly, lip quirking. "Can you imagine Tosh or Owen seducing me by inviting me to catch a pterodactyl with them?"

Indignation was written over Ianto's face. "I wasn't trying to seduce you. I didn't-"

"Oh, c'mon, Ianto. It may not have been intentional, but ever since our first meeting it was obvious you wanted more than a job."

Ianto lowered his head again, murmuring, "Not to me."

"Anyway," Jack went on, stroking the smooth skin where Ianto's neck and shoulder met, "That doesn't matter. I thought it would mean something. To both of us."

"Does it?" Ianto's voice was muffled against the skin of Jack's chest, and Jack could feel the stillness in him; the fear of moving till he was satisfied Jack was telling the truth.

"Nothing else means anything close to it."

Ianto surged upwards at that; his lips meeting Jack's with certainty.

Jack's heart swelled as he met the kiss just as surely.

~//~


End file.
